It's Meant To Be
by taliastewart
Summary: Bella is a new student to La Push;Jacob imprints on her. Best friend visits who too, has a secret. Theres a vampire who craves Bella's blood and one whose seeking revenge. Will Jacob be able to save her? Will she be able to save him? J\B Seth\OC
1. Start Of Something New

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new_

**- The start of something new**

**

* * *

**First day of school. Ugh. I hated it. Remembering the previous schools I'd been too didn't help rise my spirits either. With my father - Charlie - being a _very_ fussy police officer, needing to find the right place he thought needed 'taking care off'. Reasoned to lots of travel, moving schools, moving homes, leaving lives. It annoyed me to an extent but I would rather spend my teenage years with Charlie other than my mother who wasn't quite fit to be a mother. Never taking things seriously, care-free.

But it was with my dad where it felt like I truly fit in. Shyness was one of the many traits I'd inherited; never talking much, smiling just for show. It took a lot to make me smile, laugh. I had a best friend which I'd met during my stay in Chicago.

Jesse; _yes, _he is a boy. I'd never really gotten along with girls. It'd been very hard for us to part, we both talking non-stop for days after my absence, on the phone of course. I'd always tease him about talking for hours like a girl would and he would always laugh it off and say something he would think offensive but just made me laugh more.

The tears pricked behind my eyes, threatening to fall and show my real emotions. I couldn't let people see me like this; sad and depressed wasn't such a good start to a new school. That was another thing I hated about myself, the fact that I was so emotional. My dad said it was the beauty of having a big heart - I'd always have no response.

La Push. That was now the place we'd resided in. Charlie knew someone who lived on the reservation and had asked him to come down to help with the killings that were going around the town. He was happy about it - finally some action in his work area.

Still, he was worried for his sixteen year old daughter; the reason we lived in La Push. The murders were happening in a place not too far from the reservation; Forks. Of course, with my luck I hadn't been alive when Charlie met Billy Black, so therefore I knew no one here.

"He has a son now, Jacob Black." Charlie had said. "Make sure you look out for him, I'm sure you'll be great friends."

**

* * *

  
**

I followed a dirt path to La Push high. Luckily it was close enough to just walk since I still hadn't gotten a car for myself. It was only the second day we'd been living in the area and I already hated the weather. It was far too cold for my liking. Though I was in love with the place we were.

The forests were magical - I'd taken a short walk through the one behind our house - and the beaches were perfect, except for the fact I wasn't able to swim during this weather. One bad thing though was the roots that bulged from the ground. I was one of the unlucky people in the world who were so clumsy I was almost disabled.

I really did _not_ want it to be a re-run of the previous school I'd been too. As soon as I walked in through the large doors of the study area, all heads turned to me. And of course I blushed like a tomato.

My head snapped up when I heard the slight sound of chattering and cars pulling in. I didn't realize I was already this close, taking a deep breath, I took another step forward. My slightly tanned fingers ran through my brown hair which flowed down my back. The chocolate brown eyes I'd inherited searched around for the main office or someone who looked nice enough to show me.

_They were all so beautiful. _The people who walked around the hallways, talking and laughing with each other. Each of them tall with amazing coloured skin and beautiful smiles, all full of life. Chewing down on my bottom lip, I could see that I no where fit in here.

I was now walking through the school halls, searching for somewhere I could find help. Maybe that way? _Wow, they're all so bea - _Someone pulled me from my repetitive thoughts.

"Hello?" A quite short - compared too the rest of the guys - boy stood in front of me. He had the same colour skin as the rest of them but had a hint of baby still in his cheeks and eyes. Skinner than the rest of them as well, I noted. He looked nice enough, with his deep brown eyes melting into mine. "I'm Seth." He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth and extending a hand towards me. I could tell we would be great friends already.

"I´m Bella." I returned his grin and shook his hand, he had a pretty firm grip. "New here." I laughed nervously, dropping our hands.

"Isabella Swan?" He questioned, smiling wider. Damn. How did people already know I was coming? _And_ with that name.

"Yeah that's me, but I prefer Bella." Hopefully I would get known as Bella Swan and not Isabella. "H - How did you now?"

Seth laughed, rolling his eyes. He came across as a really nice person, almost reminded me of Jesse. "With a little town like this, everyone knows everything." He smiled sweetly, inclining his head down the hallways. "Want me to show you around?"

Wow. I could tell I would really like Seth. He was so sweet and easy to get along with. My smile brightened and I nodded. "That would be perfect, thanks."

He showed me the science labs, the gym - when we'd gone past the gym I grimaced and he laughed when I told him of how clumsy I was - the cafeteria, the English rooms, the drama rooms. Where the lockers were if I needed them, the several toilets spread throughout the school and finally the main office; the school wasn't polished or high-fashioned by the certain calming charm about it made me fall in love with it. "C'mon I'll introduce you to my friends." Seth said excitedly.

I kind of figured he would want to show me off but I didn't mind - he'd been a really big help and had made me laugh a lot which I was grateful for. "Sure." He pulled me through the now crowded hallways of La Push High until we broke to a secluded area hidden behind a large mahogony tree. "Embry? Quil?" Seth called out and appeared two boys that could've been brothers they looked so much alike. A lot like Seth but their skin was darker, taller and alot more built. "This is Quil Acetera and Embry Call." Seth announced, nodding towards each of them.

The two males smirked and held out their hands towards me. I shook them, wondering why everyone here had such a firm grip. "Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella." They both said, eyeing me - my cheeks turned a deep red. "Knock it off guys." Seth grumbled next to me, looking older now with an angry expression.

"Who's the new girl?" Said a new voice coming from the bushes but two people appearing; both looking older than Seth, Quil and Embry. "That's Jared and Paul." Seth mumbled, looking rather annoyed. Now turning towards the two new arrivals.

"This is Bella. She's new here." The two new additions looked the same, _again._ How was it that everyone here looked related? Surely they couldn't all be. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by a loud noise - the school bell. I nearly jumped out of my skin, causing me too fall backwards over a log you could use to sit on.

I heard slight chuckles from around me, resting on my shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at them all which only caused them to laugh more. "C'mon, lets get you to class." Seth said, still laughing. I nodded and took his hand to steady myself, standing up. "Thanks.." I mumbled, my cheeks turning even redder.

"No problem and don't mind those guys, they're idiots at times but great once you get to know them." I nodded, smiling softly. I would try and make friends with them, I needed someone I could talk to and they seemed fine to me. "Sure, they seem nice enough." I suppressed a sigh. "Time for class now?"

Seth laughed, "Yeah it is. But I'll see you at the break. You know where your first class is?" I nodded and waved bye, watching him walk off and then walking towards my own class room. I had English first and I knew where to go. A sweet smile played my lips, I was happy to meet Seth, happy so far with everything that was going on but that could all change with the outcome of my first class.

Taking a deep breath, my fingers traced the door handle before slowly opening it. Unfortunately the door creaked which led to the few people who were already in class, heads turn towards me. I smiled back at the softly, no one seemed to look bitchy or the mean type so I was still fairly happy with the place.

I looked around for the teacher who sat at the front of the room, a large smile plastered on his face. His long black hair was tied neatly at the back of his neck - you could definitely tell he was Native American. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked, his voice rough. I nodded.

"I prefer Bella though." I stated with a warm smile. "Bella then. There's a spot up the back, the only one free. "You'll be sharing with Jacob though, good kid I tell ya'." He pointed towards the brown desk at the back right corner and I walked towards it, putting my things down on the floor and waiting for class to start. My eyes drifted to the window outside, getting lost in a day dream as the rest of the class fluttered inside.

* * *

**Jacob****POV**

_Fuck._ I was late again. Being a werewolf was killing my sleep time and I _still_ had to endure a normal day life. Which meant waking up and going to school. Jumping from my bed, I had five minutes to get to school. _Shit, shit, shit._ If I skip again, Sam will be furious.

I yanked on a pair of cut off jeans and a light grey shirt, not caring how unappealing I looked at the moment. I would have to skip breakfast which I hated doing due to my higher metabolism.

Quickly brushing my teeth and splashing my face with water, I bounded out of the house and towards my school - luckily with me being a werewolf - I was a fast runner and would be able to make it. Sprinting through the forest, my short cut I'd found, i made it to the spot where the werewolves of La Push hung out.

There had been someone new here; I could smell a different scent which made my mouth water. Most likely it would've been the new girl - Isabella Swan. My dad had told me to watch out for her, too help settle her in. Of course the nicest kid on the reservation - Seth - would be helping her out.

Her smell was like flowers, perfect. A hint of vanilla and strawberry mixed in. Biting down on my bottom lip, I quickened my pace until I reached the door of my first class - English with Mr. Woods. _Yes! _I could smell the same sweet scent; she was in the same class as myself.

Opening the door loudly, causing it to bang against the wall, all heads turned towards mine except for one who sat at my desk which I presumed would be Isabella. "Nice of you to join us Jacob." Mr. Wood's voice arose, causing me to smile sheepishly.

Slowly, the girl who sat at my desk lifted her eyes up to mine and I froze. My lips parted slightly, staring at her like she was a million dollar prize. Everything other than her faded away, every other worry I had was now gone and all I could see was her, as I stared into the chocolate eyes I melted in.

**A\N; Jacob and the rest are already werewolves and Jacob is older than Bella. He'd never met her before and I'm guessing all your guys can guess what happened to him towards her? :P**

**This is my first fan-fic, review please? It would mean a lot(: Should I continue? **

**- Talia**


	2. ABumpInTheHallway

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

Disturbia, Rhianna.

(I had no idea what song for this but it seemed fitting :P)

* * *

**A\N; yes I have written chapter two again :D Since I'm taking things slow I decided – after talking to a few people – to rewrite the chapter(: yes, the first few lines are the same, kind of :P And yes I had her staying at his house due to house work reasons but scratch that; though it will come up later in the story since I need it there for something(; And no, not a lemon if that's what you thought :P Thank you to Signora del Lupo and SealedSecrets for the help(; Also be sure to read Rottura Dell'Alba on **** Signora del Lupo's profile. Brilliant story :)  
**

**Jacob****POV**

"Mr. Black, attend to your seat now please." Mr. Wood ordered sternly. I nodded weakly, managing to rip my eyes from hers, what would she think of me? I tried to move with the exception of my feet glued undyingly to the floor. I knew this sense vaguely. I'd felt him from Sam when he'd gaze at Emily; however I didn't know precisely what it was. My mind was blank, there were no articulate thoughts operating.

Swallowing, I walked slower than my usual fast velocity towards my seat. Once there, I finally dropped my glace on her, gathering the knowledge that she was staring down at her notes, doodling idly. I inhaled curiously. Yep, it was still the same scent I'd smelt in our meeting area.

Sitting down, I tried as best in my power not too look at her, endeavored not to realize we were less than a foot from each other.

Slowly my eyes trailed to hers, feeling them burning a hole in the side of my head. Again her eyes worked its magic, making me forget everything else happening in the world; forgetting about the report I had due today – which I had not completed – forgotten about the work on my rabbit I still had to finish. Heck, I forgot we were in a class full of young adults.

I dropped my head unexpectedly afraid of what my awareness would do to her. Mr. Woods droned on about a subject… What was it? Shakespeare? Writing, grammar, a book report? Whatever the case, I had no idea. I was far too intrigued on the actions of the young girl who sat beside me. I didn't know a thing about her. Not one, I didn't even know her name for crying out loud and yet I felt this indescribable pull.

Shifting my eyes to her, realizing she was too glancing in my direction. Her cheeks flushed a delicate red, her head dropping too. I looked back towards the teacher, hoping my mind would grasp the knowledge being taught and not trying to decipher anything of the girl.

It sure was awkward; to my luck this was a single session and would be over in twenty minutes. Great, I just had to endure this discomfited situation for another twenty – freaking – long minutes. She didn't look at me again, not for the whole session. I wasn't sure if this was a good quality fixation or a bad.

I was beyond grateful when the school bell rang, ushering students to their next classes. I arose swiftly, heading for the door when I heard a rather loud bang. Turning my head on impulse too see what the clutter was. There the girl who sat next to me was kneeling on the floor, gathering her things. Perfect, it just had to be her, right? I couldn't just leave, that would be rude.

Walking over to where she was kneeling, I too crouched down and helped picking up her stuff. Her head snapped up towards mine as I handed her the books. Our eyes connected again and I could practically feel the heat radiating of her blushing cheeks. Mumbling a 'thank you' she got up and walked out of the class room; leaving me speechless.

The next few lessons leading to lunch were uneventful. I still had the initial thought of the girl running through my mind; she was inescapable. My thoughts always managed to drift to her. No matter how much effort I put into keeping focused on the guys conversation they would always end up on the brown haired beauty.

The lunch bell finally rang bringing me out of yet another thought of her. I didn't even know the girls name and yet I was already mesmerizing every bit my eyes had taken it, which was very little. However every small feature about her brought up a thousand ways to express it. The way her cinnamon hair cascaded down her back when she moved, how it moved swiftly around her when she moved slightly. It followed her as she walked, flying delicately behind her. Once in class she had moved it behind her ear, only to fall back covering her face from mine. It looked so soft, I longed to reach out and touch it.

And her _eyes._ I couldn't even begin to describe out amazing it felt staring into them. I'd only had contact maybe four times and I'd already got lost in the pools of melted chocolate. I longed to know more about her though I was far too self-conscious for that.

"Jacob! Jake?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Embry frantically trying to grasp my attention.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring into space for the last five minutes." Embry pointed out. "That's not the Jacob I know, what's up?" Did everyone have to be so god-damn nosy?

"Its none of your business." I didn't want him to know I felt an incredible pull to a girl I didn't know off. Attempting escape, I made my way to our usual seating only to be followed by a bunch of annoying teenagers. Walking into the small enclosure, I found a nice seating log and sat myself down, throwing my head in my hands.

"Dude." It was Quil. "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong?" Ugh, leave it to the guys to get up in your business. The whole pack was now seated, casually as always.

Stuff it, they'd know eventually. "Did any of you guys hear of the new girl?" I pressed, biting my bottom lip hesitantly. Would they think it was an instant crush? They knew I wasn't that type of guy – which is why this scared me completely.

Of course it was Seth who raised an answer; he was always the one to help new people at the school. "Yeah, I helped her around the school, brought her to meet the guys but of course being you, you were still asleep."

I ignored his teasing comment and proceeded in raking in as much information as possible. "What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan but she goes by Bella."

Swan? _Swan? _I knew that name, Billy had told me… Gasping in shock, this was the girl he had wanted me too meet? _Oh yeah dad, I already felt a magnetic pull to her._ Billy had mentioned something about her, something about her father being a police officer and wanting to serve here. Ahh crap this was not turning out to be good. Surely – us being the only people they knew on the rez – they would most likely come over one day. Crap, crap, crap. I was _so_ not ready to have her in my house. Hopefully dad wouldn't invite them for dinner tonight.

"Why? Has Jakey got the hots for her already?" Of course leave it to Paul to make a witty remark.

"No." I growled, it was partially true. I did think she was beyond beautiful. Though I was the type of guy who went for what's inside the girl rather then out. "Well, I don't know." They would find out sooner or later. "It just… when I first walked into class… our eyes connected and I – I don't know. I just _forgot _about everything, it all just disappeared and all I could see, notice, smell was her." Biting my bottom lip, scared of their reaction.

Instead of the laughter I was expecting, they all kept quiet. Gradually, I raised my head. Their expressions were thoughtful, staring at me with immense curiosity. I was starting to feel self conscious.

"And speaking of Bella, I told her I'd meet her at lunch. I'll see you guys later." Seth, was he being serious? Fine, whatever. I could ask him about her anyway. Wait, what? Ugh, my brain was giving me a head ache. I would never snoop into someone's business like that – it wasn't me. Seth was already gone, so I continued.

"And well, I feel this connection to her. Like I _need_ to be in her life. That's creepy, right? I mean I don't even know her and I – well. I need her." Ew that sounded ghastly even to my ears.

It was Jared who spoke up this time, breaking the silence between the boys. "I don't think its too weird. Jacob, did you ever listen to the tribal stories?"

I scoffed, of course I had. I'd heard them only a million time. "Yeah."

"Did you ever hear of imprinting?"

I gulped, yes I had in fact heard of it and even considered it. Though I didn't believe in it, the only love I'd seen like that – from the explanation of what the elders had said – had been Sam and Emily. Yes, that had always been a wonder for me. Why would the two high school sweethearts Leah and Sam separate like that? Sam had run off for weeks – I now knew why – to become what we were all destined to be but then come back and avoid Leah, only to fall for her cousin? I didn't get any of it, far too confusing for my brain.

"Yeah.. but I don't think I imprinted I mean. I don't even believe in that sort of stuff." I replied, it wasn't completely true, I still had that tiny flicker that I had some kind of weird werewolf 'imprint' on her. Why else would I without warning feel so intrigued by the girl?

"Dude, you could've. I've talked to Sam briefly about it and he said it was an inescapable thing – it just happens. I suggest that you talk to him after school, maybe it'll answer a few of your questions. I reasoned with his proposition, it was a good idea and I was going crazy right now not knowing what I felt or more importantly; _how_ I felt this way.

"That sounds good, I guess I will. Thanks for the help." I muttered a 'see you later' and was off. I wanted to speak to Seth.

Finding him was easy all I had to do was follow his scent. However, approaching him wasn't quite a piece of cake. Bella was with him. Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Taking another step towards him, I stopped in my tracks. Scratch that, I could definitely not do this. Patience. That was what I needed, just to be patient and wait. Lunch only went for perhaps five minutes longer, I could wait until then.

I decided on attempting to listen in on their conversation. It didn't exactly work but I could hear low murmurs, a few laughs here and there. Finally the bell rang, bringing me out of my eaves dropping session. Luckily I had my next class with Seth. Luckily I had tech studies – wood work – and the teacher Mr. Danvers didn't have a care in the world; clearly my favourite teacher. I could talk to him then, deciding on letting Seth walk Bella to her next class.

Heading towards the wood room, daydreaming as I walked. Of nothing in particular abruptly snapping out of it when I felt something small smack into my chest. My arms shot out instantly, trying to catch the figure that was falling to the ground. Before she could hit any solid ground, I'd swept her up and on to two feet again. However her bag and its belongings were thrown around the place. "Shit, I'm so sorry!" it was then I realized the girl I'd bumped into was Bella.

Suddenly I was stiff, not in the crotch area but my whole body – frozen. There we were, staring into each other eyes once again and I was lost. Before I could do anything I'd later regret, I let go of her arms. My eyes swept the area, wondering if anyone had seen out encounter. There was no one, the place was deserted. I kneeled down, beginning to picking up her things when I felt her hand brush against mine as we both reached for the same book. Oops.

Like symmetry, out hands pulled away at the same time enticing a nervous chuckle coming from both sides. She reached down, taking the book in her arms and standing up. I gathered the rest of her things, unable to help notice a rather large book. Overwhelmed with curiosity I opened it. The book looked like a drawing book and oh hell it was.

Flipping through the pages of her artwork, I stared in awe at her drawings. The first was off a beautiful sunset, the water shimmering beneath. The next of sunflower, with a moon shining on it. They were beautiful, a different variety of nature. I was aware of her eyes on me, standing back up and handing her things back. "They're well, beyond amazing." I was surprised at how at ease my voice sounded, compared to how I felt inside.

"Thanks."

Okay, I guess that wasn't much of an answer. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." Smiling slightly, I held out my hand to shake.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I nodded and she shook my hand gently, the electricity running through me when her skin touched mine… I felt as if I was to faint. "Its nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too." I wondered why I was being so formal, must be the nerves. **( A\N; A Stephenie Meyer quote – kind of – I just love it and wanted it here, just letting you know its from her(: ) **

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yep." And with that she was off, once again leaving me astounded.

* * *

"Did she mention my name?" I had been pestering Seth with questions the whole lesson, on what they said and everything.

"God, Jake. Give it a rest and yes she did mention you." I gaped at him, was he joking?

"Really?" I practically beamed, wondering why I was so happy over a girl mentioning my name. Apparently, _a lot_ of girls mentioned my name in sleep over's.

"Yes really. Bella said that you were a freak for staring at her." Excuse me? My mouth fell open in shock, eyes widening to an impossible size. "Jeez, Jacob. I was joking. She said you seemed nice, that you helped her gather her books once she'd fallen and that she felt stupid for leaving so suddenly." Well that was good. And bad. I think.

Okay so at least I'd gathered she had wanted to talk to me, that was a start right? Maybe nerves on both sides? No, Jacob. Don't get your hopes up.

"Di –"

"No. More. Questions." Seth said calmly, his eyes fixing on the small figurine he was carving.

"Ugh, fine. I'll see later on anyway." He knew what I mean, about the whole i-can-read-your-mind-when-in-wolf-form thing.

"Finally." I had to laugh, Seth was a great friend and even better to put up with me, it was just he'd always get to know everyone – great friends with most of the people in school so he basically knew everything.

The school bell ran eventually, ending school. Finally.

**Bella****POV; **

Finally, my dreaded first day of school was over. It wasn't too bad, not as bad as I'd expected it. I was overly glad that La Push High had someone like Seth; I didn't know what I would do without him. We'd already become good friend, clicked just like that. It was good to have a friend I could rely on here in the first day – to show me where all my class were.

Then there was the male I sat next to in English. Jacob Black; the guy my father had mentioned to me. I was amazed and at the same time scared. The awkward feeling I felt around him, like a magnet force was pulling me towards him – I didn't hardly know him.

And then there was the fact he'd seen my art work – that was what I called embarrassing. I hadn't shown anyone – no one got to see my art work except for Jesse and the art teachers who needed them.

I was grateful that home wasn't too far from school – I needed to talk to someone about everything.

"Dad?" No answer, probably not home. Putting my possessions on the sky-blue couch we owned, and heading straight to the phone. I needed to call Jesse; my best friend.

Dialing the number, I hesitantly raised it to my ear waiting.

_Hello?_ He'd picked up after two rings. Instantly I felt better, Jesse had that affect on me.

"Jesse, its Bella."

_Bella! Oh my god, I've missed you so much. Come back, you know I want you here. _

I laughed inwardly at how girly he sounded with me. "You know I can't, I think Charlie likes this place. Maybe you could come down and visit sometime." Hopefully he would.

_I dunno. Maybe, I want to but I'm not sure they'll let me. You know my rents._

Oh did I. They were overly protective, which was unreasonable being Jesse was very well muscled and… tall. "Hmm, your right. So, going out with a new girl this time?" There was always a new one, every two months or so there would be.

_No, still going strong with Amy. She seems perfect for me Bella, I wish you could meet her. A lot like you, she loves nature and reading. _

I smiled, that did sound a lot like me.

_You see any hot guys at your school?_

I inhaled sharply, I knew he would raise that point but I didn't know this would be my reaction. "Well, kind of."

_Kind of? Come on Bella, you can tell me._

"Well, they're all very beautiful."

_Bella._

He knew me far to good. "Well, there's this one person who looks a tinge better than the rest."

_And his name is? _

"Jacob."

_Made a move yet?_

"Ugh! Jesse come on! Its my first day here, I would never do that. I don't even know him well."

_Mhmm, you will be soon._

Jesse!

_Fine, fine._ I could hear his bellowing laugh. _Meh, you-know-who has been asking about you. He should get a crack at this._

Caleb, Jesse's older brother. He kind of had a _thing_ for me. "Doesn't he always…" Shaking my head, laughing tenderly.

_Tell me about it, talk about obsessed? _

"Creepy. Jesse, I have to go; homework, homework, homework. Oh the joys of school."

_Okay Is,_ - Is; his nickname for me– _I'll talk later. _

"Definitely." I put the phone down, my smile still on my face as I got ready to do my homework.

**Jacob****POV;; **

My walk home was exceedingly annoying. A pissed of Paul and an ecstatic Embry. Paul pissed? Yeah it wasn't much of a suprisement there. He'd failed a test. My summary was; big whoop. And the ecstatic Embry, well I had no idea. Both of them wouldn't shut up the whole way home so eventually I took up Jared's plan. I'd rather walk than let the pack into my head.

With my mind set I headed to Sam's, anxious for the outcome.

* * *

**A\N; I intended to write more but its 3:43am right now and I am shattered. I hope its okay, review? :D I'll bake you a cookie on Jacob's chest ;) Sorry if an alert showed up twice, I forgot to write that I'm going on holiday for two weeks - though I am now taking my lap top. Maybe their will be another chapter, maybe not. :P **

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Talia - **


	3. Just AN

**A\N; Okay since you aren't able to post reviews on either of this chapter – I'll post it the next chapter on the next section :P since It'd be easier to know if you liked the direction it was going in(: If you could take the time, it'd be nice and a lot more helpful if you sent a review in mail such as SealedSecrets and goldengirl62. The next chapter may or may not be up before I go on holidays, depends how I feel. Perhaps if I feel up to it I'll type some up on the holidays ;P**

**Until then**

**Talia is over and out 8) **


	4. A Taste Of Imprinting

Disclaimer; Yeah, I'm Stephenie Meyer writing on fanfiction. No seriously, werewolves exist and this is just a story, with Twilight's characters who I take no credit for – I just like to toy with them.. especially Jacob.

_No song because I can't think of one yet :P_

_

* * *

_Once at Sam's I knocked on the door, fretfully waiting for him to answer. I knew that his house was like a second home to the wolf back, however I felt a strange need to knock. A few moments later, Emily opened the door. A half grin was etched to her face, the imprinted scar making it almost impossible to move her mouth. "Jacob! Hey, come on in." I smiled faintly at her – I was vaguely resentful of her always happy persona. People use to call me _the happy kid_ and still do still I never knew why – my smile wasn't always on. Whereas Emily's smile was marked to her face, even after cooking for the whole pack.

"Is Sam here?" I asked while walking in, my eyes hovering around the place. Their cottage like house was so warm, so hidden from everything else. Something a little like I had – a place I'd never thought to be found in Washington.

"He's outback, why don't you go see him." Nodding with a 'thank you' in her direction, heading outside. The back garden of their house was even more magical, the exterior outlined with the wild trees that grew from the forests edge. Tiny flowers sprouted everywhere from the Earth, coloring the place delicately. The fresh air mixed with the sweet aroma if earthly flowers made me want to breathe in more air.

"Jacob?" I was greeted from behind, having walked out further than intended without noticing my surroundings. Sam was perched on a fold out chair, poking a budding fire, awaiting it to shine to its true potential.

"Bonfire? I wasn't aware there was one."

"There isn't." Sam looked down seeming rather embarrassed.

"Then why are you putting one up?" Hopefully he didn't think I was nosy.

"You'll see later." He was blushing; great old Alpha was actually blushing. Then it hit me, ew. Unwanted memories flooded my mind of the last time Sam and Emily had decided to have 'fun.' Ew, okay I did not want too hear about anything like _that_ yet.

"I do not want to know." Making a face before sitting myself down, throwing little twigs into the fire.

"What's up Jake?" Sam – stopping his attempt at making a fire – looked attentively towards me, waiting for my answer.

Racking through my brain, I tried forcibly to put my question together, though nothing came out right. Instead I asked the simplest question. "Did I imprint?"

Sam raised one eyebrow, his eyes still fixed on my face. "I – Well, I think you need to phase to show me how you feel, I don't know how to tell… No one else, except for myself has imprinted in the pack." A mixture of expressions crossed his face, confusion, shock, worry.

I nodded, heading towards the woods along with slipping my shorts off and tying them to the string around my ankle. Proceeding to phase, letting my body take its destined form.

I could feel Sam's presence slowly slip into my reality, grasping on to my own mind.

_Okay, show me the girl you think you've imprinted on._

Humpft, that'll be easy. I could imagine every bit – that I'd seen – of her. I thought of her wavy hair, how I was so memorized by it. Her chocolate eyes, the way they looked like melted pools of chocolate. How she moved throughout the day, the feeling when I touched her – helping her up – and talking to her. Lastly I rethought the first time I'd seen her in class, sitting at my desk. Before I could finish my fateful moment, Sam interrupted.

_You've imprinted._

_Really? I've actually imprinted? I thought that was like… really rare. _

Sam ignored my observation, leaning on to describe further; he seemed like he was in a trance, almost.

_You've imprinted at impossible… standards. I don't think I was even like that with Emily. I mean, she wasn't all I could think about but then again I had Leah to worry about…_

My wolf form gulped, meaning it was rather loud. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? What if she didn't like me? Oh, I'd be stuffed.

_Can you tell me more… about imprinting? _It would be best to learn as much as I could about the wolfy situation before I did anything stupid.

_Of course, Jacob. Lets phase back. _

I nodded, making my way into a private opening. Phasing and tugging on my shorts,

I headed back to where Sam continued in constructing his fire.

"I heard what you were worrying about. Don't worry, if the imprinting is that intense, I'm sure she already feels a tug to you."

Well that was good.

"She's all I can think about." I confessed, running my fingers through my dark hair. I had never been the one to confront Sam with my feelings, mostly I talked to Embry or Quil or maybe even Seth if I felt weird in anyway however Sam was the only person I could count on.

"Jacob, have you tried getting to know her?"

Was he stupid? "It's been one day. No, it hasn't even _been_ one day."

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning back in his fold-out chair once the fire had sparked. "I know that but seriously Jacob, why don't you try it? Talk to her tomorrow instead of shying away. You never know, she might want to talk too."

He had a point there, that's for sure. It was usually easy for me to make friends; I was a open, easy person to talk to. Now when I had to try and communicate with my supposed soul mate – I was scared shitless.

"She's an amazing drawer." I didn't know if I was talking to myself or Sam however I felt a need to say it. "And she thinks I'm nice." I recalled the conversation I'd had with Seth in wood work. "She's good friends with Seth, already."

Sam laughed. "Who aren't good friends with Seth?" He had a point there; anyone within a seeing distance of Seth could tell he was a great kid, already happy just from seeing his high spirited persona. "Anyway, imprinting is a way werewolves find their soul mates that of which you already know. Hmm, how to explain? Love at first sight, kind of except a lot stronger. You forget everything other than the girl you're bound too for life. When you first lay eyes on this girl, everything else just dims; fades away. All you think about, care about, love is the girl you've been tied to. You can't resist the love you feel for an imprint, and neither can they."

A life sentence? What if she didn't want that?

"I saw that, Jake. What did I say about not worrying? The imprinted themselves feel a strong pull; it's hard to resist it." Great, he'd seen my moment of doubt. "There's really nothing more to say, basically you've found the reason for your existence, your source that holds you to Earth."

"My… _Life support_?"

"Yep."

**

* * *

**

I'd ended the conversation with Sam, only to phase so I could be left alone in my own thoughts. Well, that didn't happen.

_Is it true? _

_Did you really imprint on Bella?_

_What did Sam say?_

_Why aren't you talking back to us?_

Out of all the voices in my head, I liked Seth the best.

_Guys, just leave him alone. You can see from his thoughts that Sam has confirmed him imprinting, what else do you need to know?_

For someone younger than the rest of us, he sure was wiser.

_Thanks Jacob ! _

Course, he could read my thoughts.

_No problem Seth. _

After this, I phased; they were annoying the hell out of me. I wanted, _needed_ to be alone. Shrugging on my sweatpants I had attached to the string around my ankle and headed home, luckily I wasn't too far away.

- - - - - - - - -

"Are you kidding me!?" My father was not being serious, he couldn't be, right?

"Charlie and Isabella are coming over for dinner, end of story."

"She likes Bella." It just slipped. . .

Billy raised his eyebrows. "You talked to her?"

"Briefly."

"Jake..."

"I _imprinted _on her, dad. This is just going to be bad, embarrassing and just ugh! I can't even talk to her without feeling embarrassed." I threw my hands up in frustration. "I have to change." I did not want to look bad in front of Bella; neither did I want to look good. I wanted to be… _normal. _How though?

"Just treat her like any other girl; you know you've never believed in imprinting from the little knowledge you knew of before. Just treat her like a friend and see what happens."

Wow, Billy knew his stuff. That actually sounded like a better than good idea. I opened my mouth to say something then snapped it shut.

Billy laughed. "I always knew you'd take my advice one day."

I rolled my eyes, heading up the stairs. **[ A\N; yes Jacob's house has stairs ;) ] **

My room was untidy; she would not be going in here. There were clothes all over the place, here and there. I could still see my bed, lucky enough. My wooden desk had stuff all over it, schoolwork, carving tools for rare occasions of being bored. A reading lamp and a book I had yet to read – for school of course I wasn't much of a reader.

I made my way to my impossibly full draws, trying to find something appropriate to wear. Ugh, I felt like a _girl._ I settled for a button down checkered shirt, in all shades of blue and left my usual cut off denim jeans on. There, that was fine, right? Ugh, here I was again. I really never cared about my appearance, why start now?

I flew down the stairs with imperfect grace, settling on the tattered couch we owned. "What time will they be here, dad?" As if on cue, there was a knock on the front door. I was on my feet in an instant and I could hear Billy's chuckle coming from the kitchen.

"Don't look too excited." Excited? No, I was nervous.

I opened the door with a grin painting my features, only to be taken away by Bella. My eyes connected with hers and I was lost again. With my extra hearing ability, I could hear her heart and it was hammering against her chest. I swallowed harshly, before moving out of the way to let them in. "Come on in guys." My voice was strained, strangled almost.

Charlie strolled in without hesitation. "Billy! God, it's been too long." I ignored them, my eyes falling on to Bella who still idled outside. She smiled timidly at me; I could see her cheeks burning scarlet. Wow, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a sky blue shirt that happened to be colour coded to mine accompanied by a pair of light denim jeans.

"You going to turn into a Popsicle outside or come in and not freeze to death?" I teased, a smirk playing along my lips. It was nowhere near cold to me; being a werewolf had its advantages however I was aware that the weather had been colder as of late.

She chuckled softly, nodding as she walked into the house. Oh gosh, Bella Swan was in my house. I gazed at her subconsciously, Billy's gruff voice snapping me out of my little daydreams. "Don't stare too hard son, you might burn a hole in her head." Must he be so embarrassing?

Once my gaze had dropped, I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I couldn't look up in fear of her noticing the red blush that had painted my cheeks; would she be able to see the clear indication of truth Billy was talking of, under my russet skin or was it invisible? I kept my eyes down while sitting on the couch, unable to lift my gaze to meet hers.

"I can see your blushing." Slowly I lifted my gaze to meet hers. Bella sat across from me, propped up on floor against the wall. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." _Yeah, but y__ou__ know._

"Dinner's here." Billy announced. I got up hastily, walking over to the dinner table we had. Well, it couldn't really be called a dinner table, just a table. Nothing flash or clean, but it stood.

Pizza. Right, I remembered that Billy couldn't cook due to his being in a wheelchair. How the hell did that slip past my mind? _You were too busy thinking about Bella. _

I was aware that Bella had sat across from me, that she took two slices of vegetarian pizza and that her glass contained water. Aware of her movements, her breathing and smiles she had suppressed rarely. I had finished my fifth slice of pizza and she had just finished her second, I was nowhere near done. As I reached out to grab another slice, I could feel her eyes on me. Taking the piece and placing it on my plate, I looked up to meet her eyes. "Yes?"

I saw her cheeks flush a deep red; she'd been caught ogling. "I was.. well… Never seen someone.. eat so much?" I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little – she was cute when the embarrassment turned on.

"It's a Quileute thing."

"Right." Bella smiled coyly towards me, before excusing herself from the table.

- - - - - - - - -

After I cleaned up the table, _and _did the dishes by myself, yes I did it all alone. There was something I'd overheard Billy and Charlie talk about; Charlie's house was steady enough to live in however it still needed a few repairs here and there. Great; they were moving in. This both excited me and scared the hell out of me.

When I had finally settled down in front of the couch where Bella and Charlie sat, I was interrupted by Billy. "Son, why don't you take Bella to your garage? Show her your rabbit your working on."

"I'm sure she's not interested in cars… Dad." In truth, I just couldn't handle being alone with her.

"You're working on a car? Wow, that's impressive, I want to see."

Greaaat. I looked back at her, she seemed truthful enough. Getting up, nodding with my head in the direction. "C'mon." I shot Billy a 'You-Are-So-Paying-For-This' glare, before heading out to my manmade garage. I could hear Bella following shortly after me, then the clatter of tools once we'd entered the garage. I twisted hurriedly, only to have her fall into my arms – she'd tripped over the tool box I had accidently left on the floor.

Wow, she really was a klutz.

Once again I felt that same electricity burn through my veins at the feeling of our touching bodies, which was soon released once I'd steadied her and dropped my arms.

"I've ended up in your arms twice today; I guess you've caught on to how clumsy I am." Well, I didn't mind it catching her when she's fallen.

"I think I get a clear picture… lucky I have good reflexes." Or that I'm a werewolf…

Bella laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders. "Where's your car?"

I pointed to the mess of a car I had; I hadn't worked on it in almost a week – too busy with werewolf duties and the fact there'd been a vampire in the area.. and oh fuck. There was a vampire and not just the people of La Push were in risk but _Bella_ was in danger. Now, I would definitely step it up a notch at patrol if it meant safety for Bella.

"It needs to be worked on.. But yeah that's it."

"Like I said, impressive. I've never met a. . ."

Was she asking for my age? "Seventeen?"

"Never met a seventeen year old mechanic."

"I don't think I've ever met a ?"

"Sixteen."

". . Sixteen year old who's so clumsy." I teased, my eyes trailing to the floor. Was it allowable to seem such at ease with someone I hadn't known for a day?

"I'm turning seventeen in three months; I'll start a world record of clumsiest teenager." I risked a glance up at her, seeing her too looking at the ground. Was she thinking the exact same thing I was?

"Bella?" Charlie appeared in the doorway, his hair streaking with rain. "Time to go." Charlie waved to me, before leaving. Looking towards Bella, I smiled shyly.

"Goodnight." I waved hesitantly.

"You too. See you at school." With a final smile and short wave, she too left.

**

* * *

**

I woke with a start to my alarm clock blaring a rather annoying noise. Just as I was about to roll over, demand another five minutes to no one but air; I remembered Bella's last words. _See you at school. _

I have to get to school. Now.

Twenty more minutes and I'd be seeing Bella, maybe. I raked my mind for today's schedule, smiling at the fact English was first up, again. I'd get to see her, hopefully talk to. There wasn't much interaction between us last night, though I wasn't expecting any, we had only known each other for a day.

I got dressed, as fast as possible humanly possible. With a simple light brown shirt, board shorts and an apple; I was out the door. Of course, after I brushed my teeth and such though having a shower last night, leaded me into not needing one this morning.

I was out the door in five minutes from opening my eyes; a record. Why I was so desperate to see Bella? I still didn't know. Was that a factor that came with imprinting? That you simply _had_ to be around your imprint, or else it caused physical pain? I jotted that question down in my mind for later; I'd go to Sam's again for a futher detalied list on imprinting.

Wow; I'd truly imprinted on Bella Swan. It was such a weird thing… finding your soul mate in life. I didn't believe in that stuff, the first time I'd heard of it. Now, I was intrigued by the idea; I needed Bella Swan in my life one way or the other.

Without noticing, I'd already walked into the school grounds. My feet had carried me whilst my brain worked out the impossible. How could I find a way to talk to her? Did she have any of my other classes? God, I was obsessed.

No, I'd imprinted.

Uuuggh, this was doing my head in.

"Jacob?" I turned to see Seth standing before me, smile and all.

"Seth." I acknowledged, twisting around to face him fully. "What's up?"

"I've just been talking to Bella," I eyed him suspiciously. "And she spoke of you, again." I tried my best to keep myself composed; I didn't want Seth to see me excited about a girl talking about me. "She said you were nice last night, she wished you'd talked to her more often."

My mouth fell at this new piece of information. She had wanted me to talk to her more often? I composed myself quickly, my mouth snapping shut before I hesitantly glanced to Seth. "I don't know _how_ to talk to her.." I admitted shamelessly – that was one thing I'd gotten use to ever since I'd turned into a wolf. Privacy was just one of the things you had to live with being a werewolf; your mind was let out for the rest of your 'brothers' to look into which completely sucked however in one way also helped; I wasn't embarrassed to let out my fears or feelings. "She seems to like you a lot." Who wouldn't like Seth, though?

"It's called being nice, just go up and talk to her in class. You have her in English, right? Just make any random conversation up or something?" The idea wasn't half bad, seemed easy enough.

"Hmpft, guess you're right." At that moment the bell had rang which only meant one thing to me; Bella. "Thanks for being supportive, Seth." I added before making my way to class, to my soul mate.

talia_x;**Jared and Quil haven't imprinted yet, only Jacob and Sam. I know, I know. Uberrrrr late update. I originally planned to write more for this chapter however that would've meant a later update and I'd rather keep you updated quicker. I think I might be able to update more regularly, even though school has started again; gives me something to do after school other than homework though yes, I do do (do do !) my homework, unfortunately -_- I'm a A student, kind of so meh :L **

**Review, and I might share Jacob with you for a day.. minute ;) he's in my closet ;o **

**oh and if anyone would like to read any bit of this in Bella's POV just PM me or say in a review ;D also, are there any willing beta's who will be up for being Talia's beta? :D**

**I'm off to see the wizards, the wonderful wizard of OZ ! **

**I forget how it goes :B **


	5. Assignmenting Love

Okay, okay. I have an extremely good reason as to why I haven't updated sooner; My laptop broke. Well, it fell from my desk and smashed. Yes, I was very annoyed. Not a happy person. Then my dad bought me a new one – after a while though – but nevertheless; I have a new laptop.

**

* * *

**

"Late again, Mr. Black?" If Bella ever called me that, I'd probably turn hard.

I glanced quickly at the clock, a flash of irritation painting over my features. "By _one_ minute." I pointed out, nodding up at the clock. Then it struck me.

Bella. Here. Now.

I looked rapidly over to where our desk sat accompanied by Bella and almost flew to her. I composed myself, clearing my throat as I looked back to the unimpressed teacher. "Sorry." I muttered quickly, making my way over to my desk.

Sitting down hastily, I couldn't help but look over at Bella. She was a magnet for my eyes. Bella turned to meet my eyes, causing her brown locks to fall freely down her shoulders. Her beautiful brunette curls...

"Hey."

_Talk. God-damn it, talk Jacob, talk!_

"H-Hi." I sounded like such an idiot.

A small smile flittered over her lips, "You.. You know Seth, right?"

I bit my bottom lip harshly, my breathing turning quick. What if she liked him and she was asking me to do to get them together?

"Yeah, he's one of my best mates, why?" Now chewing on the inner of my left cheek, waiting anxiously.

She swayed forward a little, seeming to hesitate for an answer. "He's a great friend," Bella started to chew on her lower lip, returning her eyes to mind. "And he's mentioned you, once or twice."

I quirked an eyebrow, my ebony brown eyes staying locked with hers. "Should I be scared?" I smirked, couldn't help it.

Bella's lips twitched, giving in and smiling eventually. "Nah, he put in a pretty good word. Don't worry yourself."

I opened my mouth to reply, however being cut off by the teacher. "Mr. Black, would you and Miss. Swan like to share to the class what you have been blabbering about?"

I rolled my eyes nonchalantly, averting my eyes to the front. "No, I'd rather not." I said shortly, sneaking a glance towards Bella. She had a smile on her face, scribbling singular shapes on many parts of her notebook.

The teacher gave us a stern look, "As I was saying, you all have an assignment due by the end of next week."

I threw my head back in frustration, groaning inwardly with the rest of the class. _Who the hell invented homework?_

"C'mon class, it isn't that hard. All you have to do is choose a partner, anyone I don't mind, pick a favourite scene from Romeo and Juliet and write a modern day version of it. Also, the first prologue – the beginning of the book – you have to convert those words into how we would say them today." The teacher shrugged, he made it sound easy. "Normally, you'd be working alone but I'm feeling nice today." He laughed, returning to his desk. "Discuss with your partner what you need to, and it's due in a week."

I sighed in irritation, running a hand through my cropped black hair. First of all, who was going to be my partner? I would've asked Bella but I didn't have the balls to do it. Gingerly, I looked around. Everyone seemed to have found someone already. Just fantastic.

"So, you gonna ask me?"

Slowly - very slowly - I turned to the voice, "Excuse me?" I sounded like an idiot yet again.

"Y'know, it's always the guy asking things. Like, want to go out with me? Can I take a bite of that sandwich?" Bella laughed, continuing, "_Wanna be partners?_"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her forwardness. I nodded with a grin, "Miss. Bella Swan, Would you like to be partners in this torturous requirement?"

The sides of Bella's lips pulled into a little smirk. A little _sexy_ smirk. What? Apart from the fact that I exploded into a werewolf, I was still a teenage male with an average dirty mind; maybe even _more_ than average. "Sure."

I clicked my tongue, tapping my pencil against the wooden desk. "So..." I liked Romeo and Juliet, surprisingly, but I'd let her choose her favourite scene. "What's your favourite R and J scene?"

Bella ran her fingers through her brown locks, causing the curls to fall around her angelic face. Subconsciously, I started to eye her every feature. From her hair line to her every freckle. There were a few girls at our school who were considered 'perfect.' To me, they were the barbie doll type of girls who wore too much make-up and spent heaps on plastic surgery.

But Bella... Bella's beauty was in the simplest of forms.

It was natural.

"Jacob?"

I snapped out of my trance, blinking a few times. "Uhm. Yeah? Wait, huh?"

Bella paused for a moment, clearing her throat. "I like Act 1: Scene 5, (A hall in Capulet's house) Act 2: Scene 2 (Capulet's orchard) and Act 2: Scene 4 (A street)." Wow, she knew her Romeo and Juliet alright.

"I like the movie but I have no idea what you just said." I admitted with a chuckle.

Bella rolled her eyes, beginning to explain, "The first one is where they first see each other. The second is the balcony scene and the third is the after Romeo comes back from Juliet's after the party." Right, now I knew what she meant.

I pursed my lips, running the scenes in my head. "I like the balcony scene?"

Bella's brilliant smile filled her features, it was stunning. "That's my favourite scene." She opened her notebook and started to scribble things down. "Kay, so we'll do that balcony scene? We got to get together after school..."

Bella looked up at me, her eyes searching mine when I didn't answer. "If that's okay with you." I nodded promptly, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Yeah, that sounds good. We have to write out that prologue thing too." Bella noted something else, returning her eyes to mine. "That seems easy enough. We'll make a date la- " Bella, releasing her words, widened her eyes. "I mean, we'll choose a.. a day, yeah a day to get together." Bella squeaked, placing her hand over her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness, it was too cute.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. A study date." I simplified her words. "Yeah. Yeah, you see; that's exactly what I was going on about." Bella's cheeks were a deep scarlet, obviously nervous and flushed.

I opened my mouth to speak, however being silenced by the bell. I watched as Bella stuffed her things into her bag, making her way hastily out of the classroom. I was surprised she didn't trip. I stood myself, packing my few things away and moving at a normal pace out of the classroom and too my next class.

**BellaPOV;**

If I had fallen while making my escape, it would turn a great day into the worst. At all my old schools, I was shy. Didn't talk to barely anyone but the people here made me feel welcome. And it had only been one day. Seth was a great person, easy to get along with; happy, friendly and enthusiastic. There were more words however I'd give myself a brain haemorrhage.

Then there was Jacob. Normally, I'd never talk to someone like I just had. However Jacob was different. I didn't know what it was, but there was some kind of... Pull? A magnetic force that made him purely alluring. There weren't any words to describe how easy it felt, being around him.

There was also a semi-new girl I'd met briefly. Her name, Sasha. Sasha had said hello to me in Science and she had only been here for a few weeks. I was happy that I wasn't the only new meat in the school. Sasha had said she'd fit straight in due to everyone making her feel welcome. That brought my hopes up, maybe it wasn't so bad that I'd be here to stay. I walked into Science in a daze, my cheeks still flushed from my embarrassing conversation with Jacob. When I'm nervous, I tend to blabber on and on about pointless things that get taken in either inappropriate or wrong ways. Both were the same though, weren't they?

My eyes scanned the area, looking for Sasha. She had dark, really dark, brown hair; straight with a side fringe. Her eyes were blue-ish green and she had a few freckles on her nose. At least her freckles suited her, mine were stupid. I let out a gush of air, making my way over to where she sat. "Hey." Sasha greeted with a grin. I smiled back at her, dropping my bag to the floor and sitting down next to her.

"Hey yourself." Sasha eyed me suspiciously, especially in the cheek area.

"Okay, spill. What guy do you have the hots for?" One day and she already knew me. I think I was beginning to like this school.

"Psh. Hots for someone? I do _not_ think so. Uh-uh. Nope. No wa – His name is Jacob Black!" I squealed, covering my mouth to stop an array of giggles. I could trust her, it only felt natural. There was that word again. Everything here just felt... _natural. _

"Oh. My. God. That dude is _fine!"_ Sasha approved, wriggling her eyebrows at me. I turned a even darker shade of red, hiding my face in my hands.

"We're partners on this project thingy in English and we have to hang out after school." I proceeded in going on about my embarrassing blabbering session until the teacher came in and settled the hyped kids down. I was watching Mr. Delp explain the contradiction between water and orange juice when Sasha slipped my a piece of paper. 

**You going to ask him out?**

I gave her the 'are you crazy' look.

**Are you mental or something? It hasn't even been a day. Plus, a guy like him would not be with a girl like me. **

I shoved the note towards her, returning my attention to the front of the classroom. Sasha returned it in less than a few seconds.

**Whatever bubz. Think what you want, your coming with me to talk to him at lunch. Even if I have to drag you. END of story.**

I looked at her, my mouth partially open. She really wouldn't drag me along to Jacob, would she? She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Try me.' I gave a disgruntled sigh, scrunching the piece of paper up and shoving it in my bag.

The bell rang soon enough and to my dismay, Sasha had already pulled me into the cafeteria without myself even remembering how we got out the door. "Whoa, slow down there. You haven't known me long enough to know I'm a klutz."

Sasha rolled her eyes at me, yanking me out to where Jacob's 'crew' sat. Not that I'd stalked him or anything...

"Bella!" I turned when I heard Seth's excited voice.

"Hey Seth," I greeted him with a warm smile; it was impossible not to smile around Seth. However, Seth's eyes weren't on me. They were on Sasha who stood next to me, smiling like an idiot. He wasn't just looking at her, he was eyeballing her. Heck, his mouth was hanging open.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" Seth smirked, turning into a whole new person in front of my eyes. He actually looked... _sexy_ rather than cute.

Sasha blushed, looking down at me with wide eyes. "I... Uhh. I've only been here for roughly two months." Her gaze returned to Seth's, eyeing him appreciatively. Seth licked his lips, taking a step closer to us. Well to Sasha. He seemed to snap out of his trance, finally looking up at me.

"Oh, Bella, meet my friends." Seth walked past us, making sure to look Sasha up\down. I followed Seth into a small opening, shaded and logs big enough for three to sit on. My eyes fell upon the boys seated casually around the place. They all looked quite familiar to me. "This is Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Jared and Jacob." He pointed to each of them once he'd said their names. My breathing hitched faintly when Seth pointed to Jacob.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to get to know Sasha," I looked over to Sasha who was a bright red, holding her hand over her mouth to prevent giggling. "While you get to know my friends."

"Wa –" I reached out for Seth however he was already leading Sasha into the cafeteria.

"C'mon, let's get to know the girl Jacob hasn't stopped talking about since he first saw you." Embry spoke. Or was it Jared? They all looked way too much alike to me. Jacob slapped him on the back of his head, while the rest of the guys burst out laughing. Jacob looked up at me, shaking his head quickly.

"That is _so_ not true." Under Jacob's russet cheeks, I could see the red blush rising. He stood hurriedly, walking towards me. "They're idiots."

I lifted my shoulders, dropping them down in a shrug. I was too giddy to say anything coherent. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to lock up the giggles. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up on my cheeks.

"So, how you liking La Push high?" Jacob leaned against a tree, folding his arms across his chest, relaxed.

I pursed my lips, shifting uncomfortably on my feet. "It's great, actually. Even though I've only been here for a day, I've already made friends. Well three but that's a step up for me. Like last school, I wouldn't even dare go next to anyone. I'm shy, actually. Hah. Uhm. I'm blabbering, aren't I?" I gave myself a face plant, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Am I one of those friends?" I looked up to see a smirking Jacob. Damn that sexy, alluring, smirk!

I decided to play it safe. "Maybe, maybe not." I sighed, already giving it. "Well, yes. I mean... Everyone here is so easy to talk to. You being one of them. I shouldn't even be here right now... I mean, I use to be so shy. I don't even know what happened. Y'know that feeling how even though you don't know anything about the person but the moment you lay eyes on them, you know they're going to be someone important in your future?" Oh god. Was that a bit too much?

Jacob looked right at me, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah, I know it all too well."

* * *

Chapter is kinda short but at least it's something, right? (:**  
**

**IMPORTANT: is there anyone out there willing to be my beta? I don't mind who, as long as your able to read over and have the decency to tell me what's wrong with my writing, basically what beta's do anyway :P**

Review? It'll make Talia here happy ;] Oooh. And who saw the Eclipse trailer? Tbh, I'm not too impressed with it. Wheres the action?! And sexy wolves? ;) If you saw the behind the scenes, that was far better than the trailer. Still, can't wait for Eclipse to come out :3


	6. Small Talk

**Just to let you know, my character Sasha is my wifey for life (hopefully) and is in love with Boo-Boo Stewart. Just thought I'd add her into my story. ;D **

**Well, I went on an unexpected holiday for ten days. Yeah, unexpected and I'm only 13. anyway, had the BEST TIME EVERRR:: OH MY GODDD. GUESS WHAT!?! I MET BOOBOO STEWART. i touched him, he touched me. LOL that sounds wrong. :') the sweetest guy ever. (Y) I'll tell you all the story at the end. ;DD **

**

* * *

**

**JacobPOV; **

Great. Why did I have to ruin things and say a stupid comment like that? Not stupid, exactly, but it wasn't smart either. Now what would Bella think of me?

Bella had a deep blush painted on her cheeks. Not that if wasn't already there but now, it was far brighter. I could hear her swallow slowly, blink a few times before her breathing returned to normal. Come on... It wasn't that bad my words.

"O-oh really?" She stuttered, shifting nervously from side to side.

I nodded, "Yeah," I licked my lips, trying to swallow but my throat was dry. " 'Cos I kinda feel the same thing towards you." I glanced to my side before fixing my eyes on her.

A small smile crept on Bella's face, which soon turned into a large grin. Damn, she looked ecstatic. "Uh.. So when are we going to hang out... y'know for the assignment?"

I had to rethink her words over a few times. The first impression I got didn't turn out to well. I could tell because once she'd seen it, she'd added the reason why we were hanging out. Second, I was quite stunned with her and myself. _She_ was the one who brought up 'after school study date' twice now and I hadn't even thought of it. Hopefully she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Heck, she probably hasn't even noticed. It's just me and my overthinkative stupid br-

"Jacob?"

I stopped talking to myself, blinking a few times register back to reality. "Wait.. What? Oh yeah. Uhh, you want to come to... my place? Or I could go to yours.." My fingers locked together, playing around with themselves. I needed to preoccupy myself while talking to her; I didn't want to do anything stupid.

"I'll go to yours, if that's okay. Mine still needs some work done and.." She trailed off into a whisper.

"My house it is." I finished with a grin plastered to my face.

I could see the blush creep up her face. Bella nodded, mumbling, "Tonight. I'll come over tonight and we can... study. I - I'm gonna go see what Sasha and Seth have gotten up too." With that, she walked away.

I turned around until I heard a little scream. I looked back, seeing Bella on her knees with a little rock at her feet. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Spinning towards her, I jogged over to Bella and held out my hand for her. "Did the wee 'lil rock hurt you?"

Bella looked up at me, scowling. "It jumped out of nowhere." She grumbled, taking my hand and I helped her up.

Her hand was in mine. _Deep breath Jake, deep breath._

I tried not to show how amazed I was inside. I could feel something... A spark maybe? I could tell she felt it too. Bella looked speechless...She looked exactly like how I felt. "I have to go." She whispered, quickly walking off without saying another word.

I sighed, the tips of my fingers still tingling from my previous encounter that lasted for a moment. I felt like a love-struck puppy.

"At least you're talking to her." Embry came up behind me, looking in the direction Bella had walked off; the same place I was looking.

I nodded idly, not paying much attention to anything going on around me. Maybe I thought she'd come running back, on the other hand we weren't that good of friends yet. We'd talked for but a day and I already thought she'd come to me again?

"She's coming over my house to study." I said absentmindedly, staring off into space.

Embry elbowed my arm, causing me to snap out of the world I'd been in. "Hey, hey, hey. What do you mean by '_study_?_' _" Embry winked.

I growled for him to hear, narrowing my eyes into slits. "You idiot, I wouldn't touch her." I stated, turning around and entering the little clearing the pack brothers shared.

"Jake. Jacob... Hello?" I hadn't realized I was daydreaming until Jared snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Dude, you've been standing there for like, three minutes without even blinking. Damn... This girl really has you under her spell."

"It is more I who has found the spell cast upon her." I replied, wondering what the heck I had said.

Embry looked stunned. "English, please."

I rolled my eyes. "_I'm_ the one who imprinted on her." Although, they were partially correct. There was something that had drawn me to Bella, even though she does not know of it, there was still magic on her side too.

I looked around at the guys, all with frowns on their face. "If you don't become close soon, your might suffer Jacob." Sam spoke, his voice wary. _Wait a second... When had arrived?_

Now it was my turn to frown. Suffer? "Suffer?"

Sam nodded, looking around cautiously. "It hurts to be away from an imprint for any amount of time. Basically, once you've found your imprint, you live off they're everything." Sam explained something he had not told me as of now.

"What if... What if she doesn't want me as a lover?" I whispered, glancing at the floor before returning my eyes to Sam.

"You have to be anything she wants you to be. A lover, friend, best friend, brother, anything your imprint desires." Sam explained, shrugging like it meant little. Unless he was just trying to keep us calm.

"This imprinting crap sucks," I heard Embry grumble. "We don't get to choose our own le'Juliet." He made the words roll on his tongue, too setting his eyes on Sam.

"No, you don't choose but once you find this person, you'll be thinking different." They were the last words Sam said before disappearing into the forest.

**BellaPOV; **

"And she's gone again!" I snapped out of my daydream when Seth had exclaimed, for maybe the tenth time, that I had been lost in my own thoughts.

"Seth, shut up. Your a guy, you wouldn't know this stuff." Sasha laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"We just met, and she's already punching me. Typical."

Sasha rolled her eyes at Seth's comeback, before looking towards me. "Let's go out tonight. We can go movies.. Shopping.. We can eat. What do you think?" She smiled at me, showing full concern with her eyes.

"Sounds gr - " I stopped when I remembered my 'study date' with Jacob. " I'm going Jacob's house, tonight. We're partners in English for a R&J assignment." I explained, chewing on the inner of cheek.

"So your free tonight, eh?" Seth smirked, looking at Sasha and wriggling his eyebrows. "I like going out. Movies and eating are good too but shopping is a no go. So.. What do ya say? Want to accompany me tonight?"

My eyes widened, and I looked over to see a blushing, but smirking, Sasha. "Meet me at six. Here's my number." Sasha grinned at Seth, grabbing out her notebook and a pen. She scribbled down her number, handing it to Seth.

"I got a date with the hottest girl in the school tonight!" Seth yelled out and pumped his fist into the air, causing everyone in the area to look our way. Sasha blushed deeply and Seth winked, starting to walk off. He paused once, throwing a final glance at Sasha before heading back in the direction we had come in.

I looked at Sasha with wide eyes, my mouth hanging open slightly. "Oh. My. God. He's gorgeous! And is totally into you." I smiled at her, happy to see her glowing.

"He is so cute! And .. wow. Did you see those muscles on his arms? Damn! And his eyes - "

_Yes, my plan had worked and she had totally forgotten about my 'study date' with Jacob tonight. Mwa ahhaa. _

"Bella."

I looked up at her innocently. "Yes?"

"If you think I've forgotten, I haven't. You have to tell me every little detail that happens tonight, otherwise I'll talk to Jacob myself."

Uh-oh. Sasha talking to Jacob? That couldn't happen; she could say anything and he'd most likely believe her, seeing how persuasive she was.

"Fine. Fine, fine. But you have to tell me everything that happens with Seth, mmkay?" I raised an eyebrow, not really feeling like I accomplished anything - she'd tell me either way.

"Oh, I'll tell you alright." Sasha flashed a grin in my direction.

The bell went off, signaling freedom was over and last period had started.

"Bella, remember to tell me everything! I'll see you later, kay?"

I nodded at Sasha who then walked off to her next session. I stood there for a moment, closing my eyes and letting the little sun, that made its way through the balcony of trees surrounding me, warm my face.

"That isn't going to get you to class on time."

I jumped at the voice, quickly turning around to see who had spoke.

"Jacob?"

"Last time I checked."

I smiled a little at him, looking down to my feet than back up at him. He was grinned from ear to ear, seeming allot more confident then the last time I'd seen him; which wasn't very long ago.

"Why aren't you going to class?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. I tried to keep my eyes on his own, not look down at gawk at his perfect body.

_I wonder what he'd look like shirtless.._

"Making sure you don't mess up your first week of school by skipping." Jacob said calmly, still grinning at me like an idiot.

_God that smile.._

"Well, PE isn't exactly my favourite subject of all time." I shrugged, running my fingers through my hair in attempt to distract myself of his flawless features.

"You have PE? I _love_ PE." Jacob's grin turned into a playful smirk.

I nodded, walking in the direction of the gym. "Figures." I grumbled under my breath. Jacob was already beside me, easily keeping pace.

"Now why would you think that?" Jacob asked, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Your... buff." I squeaked, keeping my eyes on the floor for two reasons. 1) to prevent tripping and 2) to occupy my eyes so they weren't on him.

"You noticed."

"Doesn't everyone?" I stopped walking when I was outside the gym, spinning around to look up at him. Like, really _up._

_Damn, he was tall. _

"Heres my stop." I murmured, chewing down on my bottom lip. Why did I feel so nervous around him?

"Mine too." Jacob grinned cheekily.

_Oh no.. _

_

* * *

_

**A\N; **

**PE: Physical Education in Australia. Dunno what they call it every where else so I'm just calling it that. xP**

**Anyway, I know this isn't much but at least it's something, right? I have a pretty awesome social life at the moment and have had NO time to write. Well, I have but in those times I've just been brainless. I have so many assignments at school, it's not funny. -_- **

**Review, review, review? :DD**

**oh, and is ANYONE interested in being my beta? like, i seriously need one due to my bad spelling and forgetfulness of everything. especially since my microsoft is gone, now i have crappy wordpad and it won't let me check anything. **

**I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. :))**

**oooh, also, i want to change the name of the story. i had no idea what to name it, so i named it the first thing that came to mind but it has nothing to do with the story. 6.^ does anyone have an idea? o.e  
**

**Anyway, as promised, the Booboo story.. **

_**caution, many parts may be in capitals due to talia's EOCLiebc. 8D**_

_i was coming out of jetboating. JETBOATING MEANING I WAS SOAKED . well , half my body was. not the half that touched him, tho. ;o anywhoo, i turned the corner and there he was!!! him, billy, and that felix guy with two bodyguards. but i didnt notice them. only him lmao. well, i only noticed him when i walked past him. hed just come from the aquarium, where i was going too. he smiled at me, because i think i squealed. i think he knew i knew it was him. anyway, they were away walking to the bridge next to where i was , and my dad told me to follow them, lmao. so i did, i stalked em/ } and i saw my mum on the bridge, so i ran up to her and booboo looked at me. i was like "mum!!!! booboo!! over there!! ahapoEWNC!!!" and she was like "WE LOVE TWILIGHT!!" so they all looked back and waved. HE WAVED AT ME. WVEWA!!!! so i screamed. (in the middle of a crowded bridge. bridge. romantic, right? ;o) and he waved me over to him. he started to walk up to me, so i went up to him. he put his drinks down and held out his hand so i shook it. "nice to meet you." he said. i was like ". u . he. oeibf. C Yeah.." i was so starstruck. then my mum took a picture and HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME. EBIFOWnldcDOSICBN'_

_then, i went to the convention on saturday. i met him thursday._

_we were in the Q&A session and he got asked this question. he was like "well, actually, i met this girl.. i was up at the aquarium and came up for a picture. actually.. shes here today.. where is she?" booboo. i screamed and mum was like "SHES HERE!" and booboo was like, "oh yeah, up the back there. heey!" I WAS LIKE 'AVPBADNVCDSNVPOBV'._

_then, when i went to get an autograph, the girl next to him (worked at the place) was like "hey, isn't this the girl you told us about?" (cos i got my pic developed and asked him to sign it.) he quickly changed the subject like "y'know.. this is one of my fave bands of all time." HE MENTIONED ME, IOBRGNO;SC.  
oh, and i was in sydney by the way. xP _


	7. AN

This is just an AN chapter. tricked yas. ;D  
Okay well, I have everything I am going to do for this story mapped out but I have lost my insparation for writing.  
Heh.  
Anyway, after Eclipse come out there might just be another chapter up, but my WHOLE family is coming down.. or up .. no.. down.. (sorry, mental blank) they are coming UP from Sydney to visit us and I will be spending most of my holidays with them. If I get any time to write, I will definetly be cracking down and writing a new chapter.  
Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reviewing chapters. :)  
If you'd like to keep updated with me or anything, pm me or follow me on twitter: www(dot)twitter(dot)com(\)obsessedwithchu . :)  
OH.  
and before i forget, is there ANYONE who would like to be my beta? I am known for failing allot, and I have no spellcheck on my computer anymore. If there is anyone, or someone can recomend me to a beta they know, could you please tell me? PM me or just put it in a review. Thanks. :)  
HAVE A COOKIE GUYS. :DD

~ Talia.


	8. 20 Questions

**Yeah, this is late. I give permission for you to attack with cookies. **

**Before I say anything else, I think all yall with twitters should go follow the amazing Booboo Stewart. his one and only twitter is mammarazzi1 . (;  
you tell me you followed him and maybe i'll get a new chapter up quicker. ;D  
oh, and my twitter is booboofanatic if you want some updates on this shizzle. If you follow me for updates, either DM me or tweet me saying your a reader. (;  
well lets get to it, shall we?**

**BellaPOV; **

I swallowed harshly, my brown eyes narrowing down on him playfully.

"Lets see what you got in sports, Swan."

Jacob smirked, his dark brown eyes locking with my own which almost caused my to hyperventilate. His eyes were so goddamn hypnotizing. Did he knew how appealing he was?

"Hey, it takes skill to fall over while running."

I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, throwing him a smile as I passed him, headed towards the gym toilets to change. Being in gym with Jacob was.. what could I say. Fun? Entertaining?

_Completely embarrasing. _

I fell over constantly. I was clumsy, and had no sense of stability what so ever. This would be a disaster and I knew for sure that Jacob would love every second of it.

I dropped my bag on the floor in a spare cubicle, fiddling with the stupid lock till it latched on; I would not risk the door swinging open when I was changing, even if I did have a bra and undies on. I quickly changed into my sports uniform, which I completely hated. I hated showing off my legs since they were so pale. Most of the people in La Push were tanned, despite the lack of sun the area got.

I changed in a hurry, stumbling out of the cubicle and dropping my bag near the racks, slowly making my way out into the gym. Everyone was already out and ready, which of course, made my cheeks blush a deep red.

Jacob was furthest away from me yet the only one that snickered. I threw him a dirty look, slowly pushing my feet along the ground till I was with the group.

Without my realization, Jacob had sneaked up behind me, quite frankly scaring the hell out of me.

"Hey partner."

I jumped when I heard Jacob's voice in my ear, and I instantly spun around to face him which only resulted in smacking into his rock hard chest. What the hell was up with that? His chest was so.. hard. I bet it looked good too.

Swallowing harshly, I looked up at him. Luckily the teacher was still getting things ready for the lesson today - looked like we were playing badminton, perfect - so I wouldn't get a detention. I was not going to get a detention in my first week of school.

"And why aren't you still on the other side of the gym?"

I asked, a small smirk tugging at the edges of my lips. It was so easy to smile around him, or make a joke or just be.. silly. I hadn't known for long - heck, not even a week - but I already felt like I could be goofy around him without him caring at all.

"And leave you alone? No way."

Jacob grinned down at me, his smile reaching his ears. I had honestly never seen someone with a better smile then he had. I opened my mouth to speak, only to get interrupted by the sports teacher - Mr. Cilento but everyone called him Mr. C.

"Today we will be playing badminton, as you can all probably guess." He let out a soft chuckle, then continued, "Everyone grab a partner, take turns on the court and well.. have fun!"

From the sound of it, everyone had already learned the basics and I would look like an idiot not knowing how to hit the stupid thing.

"So, you gonna be my partner or what?"

I slowly returned my gaze to Jacob, raising an eyebrow. He wanted me to be his partner? This would be terribly humiliating. I could hardly hold the racket let alone hit something with it. I nodded once, knowing I wouldn't get any other person willing to be my partner in this game that I'd probably never use in my life.

"Better keep an eye out. I may be dangerous."

I murmured, rolling my eyes as I headed over to where the rackets and other things where. Yeah, I didn't know the name of the thing that flew in the air and I was proud.

Jacob followed closely behind me, this I could tell because of the continuous heat following me. A low grumble came from Jacob's chest. I looked up in curiosity. Jacob just shook his head, smiling sweetly and grabbed two rackets and a flying thing, handing me one racket.

"Come on, lets go wait for a court to be free."

I followed Jacob towards the court closest to the exit, leaning against the wall once we got there. The people who were on the court at that moment were good; I figured we'd be here for a while.

"Whats your favourite colour?"

Jacob asked out of no where, his gaze slowly landing on me.

I bit down on my bottom lip when my gaze locked with his, quickly looking away before I had the chance to drool.

"Uh, why?"

I murmured, laughing softly. I don't think anyone had really asked me what my favourite colour was before, not since preschool anyway. When Jacob didn't reply, I sighed and answered,

"Uhm.. I dunno, green?"

I shrugged, risking a glance at him only to find out he was still looking at me thoroughly.

"Favorite type of movie?"

"Romance."

"Favorite thing to do to pass the time?"

"Reading."

I had no idea why he was asking these questions, but he seemed intent on find out.

"Favorite book?"

"Don't have one. I like to many."

Jacob continued to ask me a string of questions, and I answered them easily. Before we knew it, it was time for us to verse the other pair waiting to go on. I hesitantly stood up - I'd sit down since the playing team had taken so long - and walked onto the court along side Jacob with my racket safely behind my back.

**

* * *

**

Let's just say gym was horrible. I got hit with the shuttlecock - Jacob had told me what it was called - numerous times, missed it even more and almost hit Jacob across the head with the racket. Jacob was a bundle of laughter by the time we were finished, his grin never leaving his face.

"I'm glad I amuse you."

I muttered to Jacob who had been waiting for me to come out of the changing rooms. The reason? Yeah, I had no idea. Guess I had a stalker.

"I'm glad you didn't whack me in the face."

Jacob chuckled, walking beside me as we walked out of gym. It was finally time to leave school, and to be honest? I couldn't wait to see Jacob for our 'study date.' He was just always so.. happy. It was impossible to be not smiling when around him, even if it was just on the inside.

"I warned you I'd be dangerous."

I stated, rolling my eyes, turning the corner. I just wanted to get home so I could prepare for being alone with Jacob. Or maybe not alone; his dad could always be home. I didn't mind either way, I knew I'd like it anyway.

Jacob mumbled something that sounded allot like, "Not as dangerous as I can be." Under his breath, but I didn't question it nor did I understand it.

"Well.. I'll, uhh.. see you later on?"

I murmured, turning to face him and biting my bottom lip harshly. I was hell nervous, and I wondered if he felt the same way. Jacob seemed calm, though his eyes were a whole other story. They were different.. guarded. Was he nervous as well?

"Yeah. You know how to get there, right?"

"I'll ask my father to drop me off."

* * *

MWA HAHAHA ITS SHORT AND BORING, I KNOW. :D

but i dont care. (: at least something is up, right? XD im working on something different atm.. a seth story cos im just in love with seth. if you like the relationship between sasha\seth on this one, you'll love the story coming up. ;) trust me, tho, this story does get better. i have plans. mwa ahha.


End file.
